


March 16, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One Smallville villain smiled when Amos couldn't dodge her third attack.





	March 16, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

One Smallville villain smiled when Amos couldn't dodge her third attack and watched as he collapsed before she raised her claws above his face.

THE END


End file.
